Take Care
by Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon
Summary: Daryl gets wounded when the Governor attacks the prison. He thinks he's dead till he wakes up in the prison morgue,with a familiar face waiting for him to wake up. Set after the 3rd season. No slash. Lots of angst and fluff. Lightly implied Caryl.


**This is just an idea that popped into my head that I couldn't help but to write down. This takes place after the 3rd season. Also,I'm not great at Daryl's accent So if I mess up, I'm sorry.**

**It'd be great if I could get some reviews...maybe?**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I don't own TWD or its characters)**

Stupid.

That was all Daryl could think as he lay on the cement,gunshots echoing faintly in his ears. Precious blood oozed from his wounds,the main source being the large stab wound in his abdomen.

The day had started like any other. Most of the group stayed in the prison,helping the newcomers from Woodbury. Daryl was still skeptical about them,but went along with Rick' s decision nonetheless. He had been making his way to the guard tower to relieve Glenn from watch when it happened.

Faint footsteps treaded close behind him,too quick to be a group member. He turned just as Glenn's panicked shout reached his ears,but it was a second too late. A man had snuck into the prison,a man who now had a knife in Daryl's stomach. How he had gotten in,Daryl had no idea. He recognized him though. He was from Woodbury,the man who had taken his crossbow when he and Merle were pitted against each other.

The man only got a second of satisfaction before a shot was fired,blowing his brains out. He fell forward,taking Daryl with him. He crawled away from the corpse,only able to distance himself by a few feet before seeing stars. He heard shouts,people running around, and gunshots. Of course,his attacker wouldn't be alone.

How could they have been so stupid,thinking the Governor was just going to leave them alone,especially after taking his remaining citizens? Of course he would strike,they knew that,or at least he did.

Shouts overlapped each other,some being orders,others being cries of pain. Daryl couldn't tell who was who,his vision fading as well as his hearing. One shout rose above the others though,catching his attention.

_"DARYL!" _

"Carol...?" He tried to stand,his body screaming in protest. He managed to get to his knees,looking up to see a blurred Carol running toward him,seemingly oblivious to the bullets flying around them. Just as he made a move to get to his feet,a bullet found its way to his head,and everything went black.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carol' s heart dropped as Daryl flew forward,his head hitting the concrete with a sickening _Wack!._

Her legs picked up speed and she fell to her knees beside him,silently praying to God that he'll be okay as she carefully flipped his limp body over. She examined his head,her heart cramming its way into her throat. Luckily,the bullet had only grazed him,similar to the time Andrea had shot him at the farm. But it was bleeding heavily,as was the stab wound in his stomach.

She tried to take that as a good sign. He wasn't shot straight in the head,but he was unconscious. And at the rate he was losing blood,he didn't have too long. The good sign she had thought would mean nothing if he didn't get patched up soon. She had to get him to Herschel. Now.

Bullets still whizzed past her,but they were slowly depleting. The second she saw the chance,she pulled Daryl up dragged him as best as she could toward the prison,determined to keep the man alive,even if it killed her.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl saw stars.

It was just blackness at first,but then a single twinkle flashed for only a moment,quickly followed by millions more. It was beautiful. It reminded him of when he was a kid,when he'd lay in the tall grass and stare up at the big,country sky. He never told anyone about that,even Merle. He'd whip Daryl's ass if he figured out his lil brother was out watching the stars. He'd call him a pussy and probably slap him around a few times to 'teach him a lesson'.

Daryl wondered if he died and was on his way to heaven,or more likely,hell. Or maybe he was stuck. He didn't do enough good nor bad and ended up just caught in the damn middle,God deciding he wasn't worth the time and effort.

Daryl Dixon,so fucked up that even God avoided him.

He should have know. Merle always told him he was useless trash,something that wasn't supposed to happen. He was a fool to ever think differently. No matter what he did,or how much he fought against it,Daryl was always going to be at the bottom. The shit you scrape off your shoe and forget all about. Merle was right about it all.

_Tha' group don' give two shits 'bout ya,Darlina,_ Merle's raspy voice filled his mind,clouding the beautiful stars.

_You think they care 'bout ya? Love ya,even? Don' be stupid,Darlina. You know their celebratin' right now,dancin' 'round like the fags they are,usin' yer lifeless body as a damn pinata. Serves ya right,choosin' them over me. Them! Complete strangers,over yer own blood! How sick is that? Then ya let me die,let me come back as one of them..._

Daryl was sure he was in hell now.

Instead of burning in an eternal pit of fire,he was cursed to listen to his brother forever. Daryl couldn't think of a worse punishment than couldn't speak,forced to listen to Merle no matter what.

It could've been just minutes later,but it felt like years when another voice called to him.

_Phsst,Daryl,_

He was barley able to hear it over Merles constant ranting,but it was there. It was a whole lot softer too,and somehow familiar.

_Daryl,phsst! Daryl,wake up!_

Wake up? How the hell was he supposed to wake up? He was dead,right...?

But that little soft voice kept urging him to wake up,gaining more and more volume till they overpowered Merle.

_Come on,Daryl. Please wake up. Please..._

The voices died,the stars making a reappearance for only a moment before everything returned to blackness,Daryl's last thought being : _Well,hell._

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Daryl,wake up. I know you want to. Just open your eyes!"

Daryl's body felt like it was on fire,most of the heat coming from his stomach and head. It was worse than that time he fell down that quarry at the farm.

"Daryl,I know your up! Stop being so stubborn and open your eyes!"

He was shocked. The same voice that had urged him before to wake up was still there,now wanting him to open his eyes. He tried to place the soft,pleading voice,but his head already felt like it was going to explode,so he didn't try to push it.

But he did feel like he had to listen to this person,real or not.

He tried to open his eyes,but it felt like pulling two buildings apart.

"Daryl,please!" The voice pleaded. "You almost got it. Please try again. Don't give up!"

Now Daryl was somewhat mad. Not at the voice,but at himself. Why,he had no idea . But that anger gave him a sudden boost of strength,and he pulled his eyes open,not expecting what he saw at all.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

He was in some type of morgue. He remembered finding it with Carl and Oscar when they were searching for Carol.

He was laying on a metal table,only in his jeans. He was alone,which struck him as odd. Wouldn't they watch over him or something?

_What'd I say,baby brotha? _Merles voice cut the w him like knives. _They don' care 'bout ya. How many times do I have to remind ya before ya finally get it?_

" Don't listen to him,"

Daryl shot up,looking around frantically for the person that had spoken. He had thought he was alone,but that voice was too real to be one trapped inside his head. And it sounded like the person that had spoken to him earlier,desperately urging him to wake up.

He looked over to his right and flew off the table in shock. He fell to the floor, backing up into the wall. Standing there,looking at him in mild surprise,was Sophia.

She looked exactly like she did the day they lost her on the highway,like she had never gotten bit. She even held her precious doll,though that was supposed to still be at the farm,on her grave.

"What's wrong,Daryl?" She asked,worry knitting her brows together.

He only stared. Sophia,the little girl he looked so hard for but lost in the end,the little girl that Carol mourned for every night,the little girl that Rick never forgave himself for,was standing right in front of him,alive and well.

He's gone crazy. That had to be it. Because Sophia was dead and wasn't really there. She was buried at Herschels farm,right where he had put her.

But yet,she was standing right in front of him.

"Daryl,are you okay?" She stepped forward,and he pushed himself back,only to realize he had no where to go. His back was against the cold metal wall,the only exit being the door across the room.

Sophia giggled,bringing his attention back to her. She kept moving toward him,her doll still clutched in her small hands.

"Don't be scared,silly," She giggled,her brown eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She crouched down in front of him,barely a foot from him. Her face suddenly turned serious,her smile disappearing.

"I'm not going to hurt you,Daryl." She says softly. "I'd never do that."

He couldn't speak,the shock clogging up his throat. He only stared at her,eyes wide. She scooted a little closer,reaching her tiny hand up to his face. The second before she touched him,Daryl flinched away from her touch,pulling himself farther down the wall. He only made it a few inches before his stomach started to burn painfully,his head heavier than lead. Stars began dotting his vision,his breaths coming out ragged. His arms grew weak,taking all his strength to just stay sitting up.

"Be careful!" Sophia grabbed his bicep,pulling him up from his hunched position. She set him back up against the wall,her big brown eyes filled with worry. "Your going to tear your stitches if you do that again."

He looked down at his bare stomach and realized she was right. The area where he was stabbed was now sewn together with stitches. A soft hand touched his temple,causing him to look up. Sophia looked at him in worry,painstakingly reminding him of Carol. The woman gave him that exact same look anytime he went out to hunt or make a run.

He wondered where Carol was,and if she was okay. He remembered her yelling to him,and then blackness. He also wondered how he was even alive. He was stabbed _ and _shot. He suddenly remembered that he was shot and felt his head,realizing that there was a gauze wrapped around his head.

"You were shot here,only grazed they said." Sophia explained,gesturing to where she was touching his head,her eyes soft. "They said it happened before. Is that true?"

Daryl debated wether or not to answer,but the sincerity and innocence in her eyes melted his heart.

"Uh,yeah," he mumbled. "It was nothin though."

"Why'd they shoot you?"

He stared at her,not completely sure how to answer her. How could he tell her that he was shot because he was looking for her,only to find out she's dead days later?

"Andrea thought I was a walker,shot me before Rick could stop 'er," he says,deciding to skip the details. "I was lucky that she was a poor shot. Only grazed me."

Sophia looked at him thoughtfully. "Did it hurt,getting shot?"

_Did it hurt,getting bit? _

Daryl shook the thought away. The last thing she'd probably want to hear is him asking her about the events leading up to her death.

"Yeah,it stung a lil bit." He answered honestly. "I was half-dead at that point already though,so I don't remember too much."

"Oh."

She seemed to go deep into thought,her eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Daryl wanted to stand to go somewhere,anywhere,but the more time he spent with her,the less he was inclined to leave. Crazy or not,Sophia was having some strange effect on him,and it wasn't bad.

"Is my momma okay?"

Daryl looked at her,surprised by her question. She looked back at him,her expression so soft and innocent it made his heart melt.

"She misses ya,"he replies. "Not a day goes by that she don't think 'bout ya. But she ain't sick or nothin like that."

"But she's okay?" She seemed to be asking more than just her physical health.

"Like I said,kid,she misses ya like crazy,but she's okay." The sincerity in his eyes must've been enough to convince her,because she nodded,her eyes dropping to the floor.

After a moment or two of silence,her head snapped back up,a mischievous smile on her face.

"I know you took care of my momma while I was gone," she says,her smile growing. "She likes you a whole lot. Do you like her too?"

Daryl had to keep his jaw from dropping. Him and Carol grew close during those tough winter months,but it always remained at a friend level. He never really thought of Carol that way,though she was pretty and nice and- what was he thinking?! Carol was his friend,his closest next to Rick. He couldn't think of her like that.

"Uh,me and Carol?" He tried to sound surprised,though he felt his cheeks redden. "She's just a friend-"

Sophia shook her head,that smile still placed firmly on her face. "No way. You like her. You gave her flowers and everything! She liked that so much,I could tell. It was so sweet. I know she likes you. And not just likes you. No she like- _likes _you. It is so-"

In absolute desperation,he clamped his hand over her mouth, cutting off her rant. The simple term of 'Carol likes you' was already blowing his mind,anything else and he was doomed.

Sophia raised a brow,as if saying _What?,_like she had no idea what was wrong.

Women.

"Hold on,kid." He says,still covering her mouth. "I think your lookin into this a lil too much. Me and yer momma are just friends."

He removed his hand,Sophia rolling her eyes at him,looking unconvinced.

"Whatever you say,Daryl." She then added mischievously, "but I know you like her,and that you guys will be together."

He frowned. This little girl was one of the most stubborn people he has ever met,rivaling Merle.

"You should smile more," Sophia suggests suddenly.

"Why do ya say that?" Daryl was completely baffled by this girl.

"You always frown,"she explained. "It looks like your always mad. It scares some people. "

"Maybe I want to scare 'em. Ever think of that?"

She pursed her lips,reminding him once again of how much she looked like Carol. "Why would you want to scare them? Are you mad at them?"

"Uh,no,I guess not." Her question made him really think about his behavior. He never really was mad at any of them,excluding when Merle was left in Atlanta. Why was he so mean? Well,there was really only one answer for that.

"Its just how I am,kid." He answers honestly.

"Why are you like that?" Her eyes held so much curiosity,he found himself not angry at her persistence,something that usually pissed him off.

"It was how I was raised,kid." He replies,hoping she wouldn't want the details of how he was raised. It was something he himself didn't like to think about.

"How were you raised?"

Damn it.

"Lets just say my daddy wasn't the nicest guy," he shifts uncomfortably,remembering how his father would come home,drunk,angry,violent.

Sophia's expression turns sad,her eyes sorrowful. "My daddy was like that too. He'd hurt my mom and sometimes hurt me."

Her confession made Daryl angry. Not at her,but at her asshole of a father. How could a man lay his hands on his wife,nonetheless his own children. It was sick. He grew up seeing his own father beat on his mother,and when she died he just turned to him and Merle and kept right on beating. This little girl,so innocent and kind,being beaten for no good reason? Daryl hoped Ed was enjoying his time in hell.

"Did your daddy do that to you?" Sophia gestured to the scars overlapping his chest,the ones he always tried to hide.

"Most of 'em,yeah,he gave them to me." He felt shame turn his ears red. He deserved these. He was so stupid and-

"You didn't deserve those!" Sophia cried,looking horrified. It was then he realized he was speaking aloud,and he wanted to slap himself. "Why would you think that?"

He shrugs,letting his eyes fall to to his hands in his lap, not sure how to answer. "I'm just a bad guy,I guess."

Suddenly,thin arms were locked around his neck,Sophia's frail frame holding on to him like she was about to float away,and he was her anchor.

"How could you say that?" She says,her words muffled by her head being buried in his shoulder. She sounded sad and disbelieving. "Your the best guy in the entire world!"

He couldn't move,frozen by shock. He wasn't one for physical contact,especially something so affectionate as hugging. And the 'best guy in the world'? She couldn't be serious. He was far from any category of best,it was just ridiculous to think otherwise.

She looked up at him,her eyes watery. "You don't believe me,do you?"

He swallowed,unable to look at her wide,tearful eyes. "I'm sorry,kid,but I ain't perfect. I'm definitely not the best neither."

She frowned,her eyes slightly angry. "But you are a good person! Can't you see that? Everyone thinks so. You almost died looking for me! And you barley knew me. That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. You _are _a good person,Daryl. You need to stop listening to Merle and start listening to me,and to yourself."

Daryl stared at her. She looked so defiant,despite her small frame. Though he still thought it was ridiculous,her words had a tremendous impact on him. She really believed all that? The look in her eyes definitely guaranteed it. She believed in him.

She seemed to detect his understanding,because she smiled. Sophia then unlatched herself from his waist,making him believe she was going to stand back up. But she surprised him once again.

Sophia grabbed his arm,removing it from his side. She sat right next to him,dropping his arm over her shoulders. The action was surprising,completely foreign for him,but her weight,pressed lightly against his side,was comforting,in a way.

_Pussy_

Shove it,Merle.

And for once,Merle silenced.

They sat like that for awhile,not talking. They didn't need to. Sophia seemed to be just enjoying being near someone,Daryl surprisingly feeling the same way.

"Daryl?" She asked after awhile,breaking the peaceful silence.

"Hm?" He grunted,his eyes heavy with exhaustion.

Sophia seemed nervous,her eyes looking at everything but him. "Can... Can I tell you something? Will you not be mad?"

He looked down at her,his brows furrowed in confusion. What would have her so nervous so fast? "Of course,kid. Why'd ya think I'd get mad?"

"Because I think you won't like it."She whispers softly,her head hung in shame.

"I won't get mad,Sophia. I promise."

She looks back up at him,clearly surprised by him actually saying her name. She looked him dead in the eye,her face clear of any emotion except one: sincerity.

"I wish you were my daddy instead of him."

He did not expect that. At all.

The words played over and over in his head,sticking to his core. She wanted him to be her daddy? _Him?_

"I knew you'd be mad!" Sophia cried,taking his stunned silence as anger. She buried her head in her hands,her ears red with shame. "Me and my big,fat mouth!"

Daryl pulled her in closer,him embracing her this time. "No,I ain't mad,Sophia. Just surprised."

"Really?" She sniffles.

"Really," he assures. "I'm surprised because being yer father,that's an honor. An honor yer daddy abused."

"So your not mad?"

"Of course not. I'd love to be yer daddy,Sophia. I'm just scared I'd screw it up."

She giggled,her eye's lighting up again. "I think you'd be an awesome daddy." Her expression turned mischievous once more. "And if you were my daddy,then my momma and you would be in _love. _"

He felt his cheeks redden. "Oh hush up,kid."

"I always liked how you treated her," Sophia confesses,serious again. "You got mad at her,but you never hit her. And you gave her those flowers. My daddy never gave her flowers. What were those called again?"

"Cherokee Roses."

"Yeah,those. They were so pretty,and they made my momma smile. She didn't smile much around my daddy. But she's so happy around you."

Wow,he made Carol that happy? He never realized.

She nestled her head on his shoulder,her expression peaceful.

"Cherokee Roses..."She murmured,her voice sleepy. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?" He says,equally tired.

"Will you pick me some of those sometime? Cherokee Roses? I'd really like some."

"Of course," he says. "I'll get them to you as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She smiles,her eyes closing. Daryl's eyes grew heavy too,and soon he found himself closing his eyes.

"Daryl,one last thing?" Sophia murmured,eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"Your my hero. And... and I love you."

He cracked open one eye and looked down at her to find her doing the same to him. She meant it. She really did.

"I... I love ya too,Sophia." He says,surprising himself. It surprised him even more that it was true. He loved this little girl.

She smiles,nestling into his arms. He found himself smiling too.

"There's a smile," she murmured happily before she drifted off into sleep.

He looked at her,at the doll still on the floor in front of him. He grabbed it,placing it on her lap carefully,trying not to wake her. He leaned back,a small smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"I love ya,kid." He says before joining her in oblivion.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Daryl,wake up. Please don't be dead. Wake up."

Daryl's head felt like it was about to explode. But he opened his eyes,finding a worried Carol crouched in front of him.

"Oh thank God," she sighed,relieved.

He looked around,trying to find where Sophia was. He was still on the floor,leaning against one of the morgue walls. The examining table was still flipped over at the result of him jumping off of it earlier. Everything was exactly the same except for...

_Sophia._

The girl was gone,his arm draped out on the floor where she once was. He was strangely sad. She just seemed so _real._

"Are you alright?" Carol asked,helping him up.

"I...Yeah,I'm fine." He replies,ignoring the burning on his abdomen. "Head hurts like a bitch though."

Carol chuckles,painstakingly reminding him of her little girl. She looks up at him and he feels his insides twist.

_She likes you a whole lot. Do you like her too?_

Sophia's mischievous smile flashed in his head,her eyes twinkling with hope.

He felt his cheeks heat up,and Carol looks at him worryingly.

"Are you alright?" She asks,placing her hand on his head,making his cheeks redden even more. "It looks like your getting a fever."

Suddenly,Herschel hobbled into the room,Rick at his heels.

"Thank God!" Rick exclaimed,looking relieved.

"Rick,man,what happened?" Daryl asks as Herschel forces him to sit on the now-fixed examination table,checking on his stitches. Carol stood close by,watching Daryl like he was about to disappear. Rick sighed,obviously hoping to avoid the topic.

"The Governor had grouped up some new men,snuck some of them in here to pick us off. He must've gotten restless and just started open firing at us. He and the rest of his men ran out of the woods,shooting at anything that moved. Luckily,you were the only one hurt. We killed most of them,and the Governor ran off."

"How long have I been out?" Daryl asked.

"Three days."

"Shit." He cursed.

"We were so worried," Carol says,touching his shoulder softly. "We didn't know if you were going to make it."

"But I did,"he says. "And I'm going after that Governor. This needs to end."

"You aren't going anywhere soon,I hope." Herschel interjects. "Because if you step as much as a foot outside your at serious risk. You still aren't out of the woods yet,so you certainly don't want to push it."

"How long?" He grumbles,hating the idea of sitting around all day,completely useless.

"A week maybe. Only time can tell,honestly."

"Damn it."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

It's been nearly two weeks since Daryl first woken up,and as far as any attacks from the Governor,it has been relatively peaceful.

The first few days were hell for him,the healing process mixed with the boredom making him want to shot himself. But one thing that made it a bit better was that Carol constantly checked in on him,making sure he had all his meals and that he east overworking himself somehow. He acted annoyed,but he actually enjoyed it quite a bit. He and her got closer,and the group was noticing,though the two denied anything that sprung up.

Merle also seemed to have backed off,and for that,he was grateful. He may of loved his brother,but that side of him was not what he missed about him.

Everything went back to normal,or as normal as things could get. Carol fussed over him,Rick made any tough decisions,Glenn and Maggie went at it any chance they got. All back to normal.

But today,he was going out on his own.

He made a promise.

He told Rick that he was scouting,and luckily the ex-cop didn't question it. Carol was a little concerned,but he assured her he was gonna be fine.

He got on his motorcycle and rode for about an hour,hoping that his destination wasn't to packed with walkers.

Luckily,it wasn't.

As he stepped of the bike,he took notice on how quite the farm was. Almost exactly like how it was all those months ago,before they got chased off by the herd.

He strapped his crossbow over his shoulder anyway,just in case. He passed the familiar white farm house,the ashey remains of the barn,the old well where the walker had gotten stuck in once. That all meant nothing.

He found what he was looking for,something untouched since Carol had torn it up nearly a year ago. Luckily,the bush had regrown,blooming with what he wanted.

He then found his way over to a place that he once avoided at all cost. But he stood tall and proud as he made his way over to the place,his heart in his throat.

He was surprised to find someone already there.

"Sophia?"

The girl turned away from her own grave,a huge from on her face when she saw him.

"Daryl!" She cried,running toward him. She hugged him fiercely,and for the first time,he returned the embrace.

"Hey,kiddo. What's happenin?" He ruffled her hair,and she giggled,swatting his hand chuckled as she tried to fix her hair.

Women and their hair.

"You got them!" her grin widens.

He looks down at the near bouquet in his hand. "Uh,yeah. Where do you want me to put them?"

"Right there," she points to the center of her grave,nearly bouncing with excitement.

He leaned down placing the Cherokee Roses on the grave,a pang of sorrow hitting him.

"There perfect!" Sophia gushed as he stood back up. "I know why my momma loved them so much now. There so pretty!"

He cracked a smile at her antics. It was almost like when Carol fussed over him,in a way. Thinking of Carol brought heat to his cheeks.

"What's wrong,Daryl?" Sophia asked,noticing his reddened face.

"Uh,nothin,kid. Nothin."

She narrowed her eyes,then they widened in surprise.

"What happened?!" She shrieked,clearly excited.

"I told you,it was nothin." He tried to assure,but she didn't believe his fib.

"You and my momma! What happened?"

Shit.

Might as well be honest with her.

"Me and her are, I guess, _together,_I think." Damn it,damn it,damn it...

"Yay!" Sophia cried,hugging him. "I knew you guys loved each other! I knew you loved her,cause she loves you and-"

"Wait,"he interrupts,not in the mood for another headache. "What's all this talk about _love?"_

"Did you kiss her yet?"

"Uh,yeah. Why?"

"Then you love her!"

Wanting to avoid a long debate he'd probably end up losing,he just shook his head. Sophia then looked down at the flowers on her grave,biting her lip.

"What's wrong,kid?" Daryl asks.

"Can you help me with something?" She looks up at him,greyed filled with longing.

"Sure,what is it?"

"I want one of those flowers in my hair,but I don't want to make it look stupid. Can...can you help?"

Wait,she wanted him to put flowers in her hair? Daryl waited for Merle to say something,to call him a pussy or pansy,but if his older brother had any opinion,he didn't share it.

_You need to stop listening to Merle and start listening to me,and to yourself._

He nodded,taking a rose from the grave and getting down on one knee,softly tucking the flower behind her ear.

He wasn't Merles. He could do whatever he wanted,even if that was putting flowers in a little girls hair. He didn't belong to him. He was his own man and could do what he damn well pleased. He should've known that all along.

She smiled as he pulled away,touching the flower petals gently.

"Do I look pretty?" She asked softly.

"Prettiest damn thing in the whole state of Georgia." He assured,and she giggled.

She hugged him then,her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you,Daryl." She admits,her voice watery.

He wraps his arms around her waist,feeling teary himself. He loved Sophia. She taught him more than anyone else in his entire life. She believed in him,called him a hero,despite his many flaws and mistakes. He only wished she was really there,that the real Sophia wasn't buried right beneath their feet.

"I'm gonna miss you too kid," he says. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Take care of my momma,please?"She asked.

"Already do,kiddo,already do."

She backed up,wiping her tear streaked cheeks. "I love you Daryl."

"I love you too,Sophia. Don't you ever forget it,okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

He stood,Sophia taking his hand. They looked out at the peaceful farm for awhile,both relishing in their last moments together.

He looked down at her,and at that moment,with the sunset playing with her features,and the Cherokee Rose in her hair,she looked like one of the lost children from the old story. But she found her way home. It's like she had walked the Trail of Tears and came out on top.

And in that moment,he really wished she was his child.

She looked up at him then,a small smile on her face.

"Sophia,can ya promise me somethin?" He asks.

"Yeah,anything." Her eyes twinkle,her innocence shining threw once again.

"You take care of yourself."

"I will,I promise. You too."

"I will."

"Pinky promise?"

"Aren't you too old for that shit?" He asks,but she held up her hand ,the one he wasn't holding,and stuck her pinky finger out,her face absolutely serious.

"Fine!" He huffed,wrapping his finger around hers.

"Now pinky swear that you'll take care of yourself." She instructs.

He snorts. "Really?"

"Do it!"

"Okay,okay."He rolls his eyes. " Geez,your just like your mother."

"How?"

"Your both the bossiest people I've ever met."

"Just do it,Daryl!" She huffed.

"Alright,"he cleared his throat dramatically,earning an eye roll from her. "I pinky swear that I'd take care of myself while I'm gone. Happy?"

"And I pinky swear that I'll take care of myself too while your gone." She promises.

She hugs him then,a stray tear running down her cheek.

"I love you,Daryl."

"I love you too,Sophia."

He stood then,giving her small hand one last squeeze before letting go,feeling like he let go of a life line. He made his way over to his bike,getting on. He rode it back to where Sophia stood,and she smiled.

She held up her pinky finger and made a threatening face. He laughed,revving the engine before taking off,away from Herschels farm,away from her grave,away from the memories made there oh so long ago.

But Sophia,she was there.

She always was.

And it was then that he smiled.

_Good job,baby brotha. I'm proud of you._


End file.
